Talk:Notes/@comment-27021734-20160826024337
Has anyone considered that the Vlogger and Mansion notes were written by the host of specimen 12 I mean Vlogger's notes leave off where the mansion starts at least according to the notes. Than a new series of notes begin in the mansion stating the person intended to take a break their which is how the vlogger had concluded his notes. In addition to this the mansions notes conclude with the writer saying he's going to kill the current host with the sickle he picked up in the forest,which the vlogger mentions in his notes having picked up as well. The writer also never mentions his attacker having a sickle which seems weird as if you were being attacked by someone it makes sense you'd definitely mention what they were attacking you with especially when you take note of how descriptive both the mansion and vloggers notes are up until the attack. Furthermore the current host of specimen 12 when we are traversing through the mansion is an older man wielding a sickle sure he could just be someone else but it makes sense he'd be the vlogger as if he succeeded in killing the current host we could only assume that specimen 12 would transfer it's control to the only other person in the house which would be the vlogger as far as we know. Plus as the mansion notes continue we can tell the writer's sanity is deteriorating and that it feels specimen 12's presence actively saying it's the house itself and not thinking of the host as specimen 12 , while he could have maybe read about it in cat-dos it seems unlikely as he believes the mansion is a resting place at the start. Plus that deteriorated sanity would also most likely lead him to becoming a more eligible host for the house due to his motivations moving from escape to murdering his pursuer much like the protegonist becoming a monsters in the bad end of the game due to becoming similarly blood thirsty. Not to mention them having the exact same weapon seems unlikely as when we get to the mansion we get an axe that would seem to have been slammed into a tree perhaps thrown there by the hunter in his shock and panic to get away from the deer lords kids as he does note he BARELY got away in time. The reason we get an axe is because it was dropped by the hunter in panic so there was no need to switch the weapon out but if he had taken it I believe aggain there would be another outdoorsy related weapon in place of it come the next explorer. The reason we don't get a sickle is because the vlogger carried it with him til he became the host in the mansion. Plus we've seen original note writers can return in new updates as evidenced by the romantic writer. Of course this is just a theory and I will note some of the problems but overall I think the evidence of it far outweighs these points problems with this theory: - There could just be several different axes and several different sickles depending on what Spooky had on hand at the time she put them in the room maybe sickles were on sale one week and axes the next and spooky likes saving money for spookiness as evidenced by her notes regarding the renaming of the mansion ((Mini theory:I say this as I personally do believe that is spooky not another lab assistant writing those as specimen 1 is a card board cut out and I believe spooky would only hire people to do what she herself absolutely wasn't capable of doing. Also the writer mentions having a knife which we can see spooky carrying in the spooky's mall arcade game and in several of the dev's update pics while the game was being made clearly showing us it is her weapon of choice. And the notes are written by someone obviously very in the loop of Spooky's plans and as evidenced by first and second lab notes from the original game spooky doesn't seem to keep researchers in the loop laughing when they ask for sedatives and sending them to retrieve "things" from an old lab not bothering to mention that one of those things was in fact a specimen.)) - Vloggers are usually young and the host is old,while this is true we also can't say how long it's been since the vlogger wrote his notes and became the host he could have been there for years now for all we know as it is never stated the host needs sustenance or sleep and as we can see by the romantics notes those turned by the mansion either into specimens or ghosts usually don't seem to as their humanity has ended. We also don't know if specimen 12 has a degrading force on the hosts life which would cause the to age faster or if it instead would preserve the host in it's original state. I mean it's a mind controlling house would it being able to alter the age of it's host be really all that hard to believe? - The notes tone shifts from him talking to perceived viewers to him just talking. I could see this maybe being true it can be seen the tone shift is significant but that could simply be because the notes irl were written in to different periods of time and because the mansion notes don't really have any distinct personality trade marks unlike the romantacists notes which we can tell are his due to his constant use of the word romantic. And since the mansion notes were written before the vlogger notes irl it could explain the hellos to the viewers not being present in the mansion notes since the trade mark of constantly greeting viewers was added later. Sorry for the wall of text but please if you want to reply I'd love to here what you guys think about either the vlogger theory or the spooky mini theory :)